Natalie K. Wagner
|death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Red |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |occupation=Trapper |era=NoHead era |family members= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Natalie K. Wagner (b. 2002 or 2003) was a female trapper during the Second NoHead War between the S.M.S.B., the Police Grand Army, and the NoHeads. Biography Early life Born in either late 2002 or in 2003, Natalie Wagner was an active trapper who lived in Nepal at the height of the Second NoHead War. Her middle name is unknown. It is unclear whether or not she lived with her parents, it is more likely she lived with her husband and son even though she was only sixteen or seventeen years of age, as she says she has to "put food on the table". When she was a small girl, her parents told her bedtime stories about the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead, who she believed was a myth. It is possible she has German ancestry as her surname is certainly German. New Year's Day Wagner was out of the house on an undisclosed errand when Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby crashed right next to Mount Everest on New Year's Day, even though her family did not want her to leave. Wagner pointed out that this was the only way to make money, and headed into the blizzard abroad, where she saw "a small black object" plunge its way into a six-foot sheet of snow and found the two latters who, to her utter bemusement, were not injured at all and weren't even crying. When she heard Baby Intelligence calling for them, she directed him to his allies, learning they were his responsibility. After the two introduced themselves, Baby Intelligence checked on his friends and Wagner suggested a hospital for all three of them. When Baby Intelligence passed, Wagner offered to take the other two and send a crew of travelers to help him last minute, but Baby Intelligence hotly refused, stating that the three of them had been through way too much already. Although Wagner was offended on him comparing his hardships to hers, she deduced he might be delirious based on him naming several acostic perils and told her Mr. Stupid NoHead was hunting them. In response, Wagner offered to get them about a quarter up the mountain and to an artificial rendezvous point, on the condition that Baby Intelligence took better care of his pupils, as she clearly still misunderstood the situation. She flew them up and presumably returned home afterwards and reassured her family her venture had been worthwhile. Baby Intelligence later told his close friend Carol Wilcox about Wagner when Wilcox asked what he had been up to since their last encounter in the Dancing Dorm. Baby Intelligence's return Clarke eventually found Baby Intelligence on Facebook and said she missed him and he had promised to come assist her three months ago. Baby Intelligence promised he would go to Nepal as soon as the Police Grand Army secured the Eastern Field. Baby Intelligence, having poured ice into the Eastern Field but not having secured it entirely, felt the instinct to seek out Wagner. His instincts were correct, as Wagner was mere hours from going into labor. Along with Lindsay Kellerman, Optica, and several of Wagner's friends, Baby Intelligence helped her through it, to the best of his abilities. Wagner was so grateful that she named her newborn son Peter. Physical description Natalie K. Wagner had long red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was light. Personality and traits A young trapper, Natalie Wagner appeared to be a sweet, good-natured, and hardworking teenager. She had a very open heart and immediately became fond of Baby Strength and Force Baby, thinking they were adorable. She was extremely talkative, the sentences she spoke were often overlong and repetitive. Baby Intelligence found this to be rather annoying. Wagner claimed that she thought Mr. Stupid NoHead was a myth, meaning she may have been completely unaffected by the Dark Lord's reign or payed little attention to news or history. It is unknown if she was aware of Baby Intelligence before saving the latter, but she seemed very indifferent upon being in the presence of the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. She had a "kind of genuine oddball nature" according to Baby Intelligence. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas conceived Natalie Wagner because he realized that having Baby Intelligence and friends being rescued by a gruff old man would have been boring. "It was just these two dudes being grouchy," he said. "I knew something was wrong when I looked at the chapter and realized I could interchange any of the lines. There wasn't conflict between them, they were both gruff, Baby Intelligence thanks to the intense trials he endured and the old man for reasons left to himself. So I realized I had to come up with something else. Baby Intelligence's savior being someone whose personality was relatable and would contrast him, who'd push him was Natalie's origin." Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2000s births Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Nepalese individuals Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Wagner family